You Are Not Your Father
by Alexander Radha
Summary: Takes place during 03X10  Yes/No  so spoilers for that. Puck comforts Finn after he finds out something that changes him. Pinn oneshot.


Finn ran out of the classroom Will, Emma, Burt, and his mom had been in. He didn't know where to go and all that came across his mind was the locker room, so through misty eyes he looked ahead and saw the red-framed door. He held his hand over his eyes and ran to the bench, slamming down. Small sobs escaped his throat and he didn't care if anyone was there to see.

How could this happen to him? After everything he had already been through that year? He placed his hands firmly against his face and tried to level his breathing. He could see the grimy floor through the cracks of his hand. His palms were wets from the tears. He looked around and saw Puck peering from behind another row of lockers. He quickly wiped his hands across his face, realizing he was embarrassed if Puck saw him. He sniffed and turned his head away.

"Hey." Puck walked towards him and stopped a couple of inches away. "What's wrong?" Puck nervously ran his hand down his mohawk and looked at the back of Finn's head. Finn kept his head still and tightened his fists. "Come on Finn. Tell me." Puck sat down next to him. Finn lifted his head and gave out a shaky sigh. He turned his body towards Puck and hesitated to start talking.

"You know my dad, right?" Finn shut his eyes and sighed again. Puck waited for him to say something. When he didn't, he replied "Mm-hm." He laid his hand on Finn's back. "And you know how he died during battle?" Finn squeezed his lids tighter. Puck leaned in closer and pat Finn's back. "Well…" Finn opened his eyes and stared into Puck's. "He didn't die during battle. He was, uh…" Finn breathed in and out, not wanting his voice to crack. "He had a drug problem. He had already come back from the war and he was in Ohio. He just never came to see me or my mom." He breathing started to become uneven again. "He died from an overdose. My dad died from a goddamn overdose." Finn's voice cracked and a couple of tears rolled down his cheeks.

Puck looked at him, shocked. He didn't know what to say or how to react. He had hardly seen Finn cry or be this upset before. "I'm sorry to hear that." Puck grabbed Finn's shoulder. Finn gave out a sob and hugged Puck tightly. At first, Puck didn't wrap his arms around Finn. He had never been good with people when they were upset. His mother would always cry behind closed doors and the only person he knew how to comfort was his younger sister. But he wasn't even that good with her.

But Finn needed him. He wrapped his arms around Finn and let Finn cry on his shoulder. He felt the tears making his shirt wet. He rubbed the back of Finn's head, the short hair tickling his palm. Finn gripped his shirt, bunching up the fabric. He rubbed his thumb on the nape of Finn's neck and started rocking back and forth a little.

"I'm never gonna be anything. I'm gonna stay stuck in this nowhere town, in Burt's car shop. I can't aspire to be something my father never was. Everything I've thought of him is a lie. He was a goddamn drug addict and a loser." Finn lifted his head from Puck's shoulder and looked into his eyes. Puck scanned Finn's face and said "No. Don't say that. Look at me. I think I'm better than my father ever was. If someone like me can do it than someone like you definitely can." He put his hands on both sides of Finn's face.

Finn stared at Puck for what felt like five minutes. He peered down at his mouth. He leaned in and their mouths met. Puck froze for a minute. He soon melted into Finn and clutched his hair. Finn moved his lips and wrapped his arms around Puck's neck. Puck pulled back "Finn, we can't do anything." Finn looked at him. "Not while you're upset. And you have Rachel." Finn stared at him and then nodded. He wanted Puck so bad. Not just for sex, but as a boyfriend, a partner, a friend. But until either of them was brave enough to confess their true feelings, they would be stuck in this rut.

"You are not your father. You may look like him, and act a tad like him, but you are not his flaws." Puck brought Finn into another hug and they stayed like that for the next couple of minutes.


End file.
